For Crying Out Loud Tour
After playing five gigs in May 2016, Kasabian toured from March 2017 to September 2018 in support of their sixth studio album, For Crying Out Loud. Background In May 2016, while still working on For Crying Out Loud, Kasabian performed a few songs in Victoria Park as part of the Leicester City victory parade after Leicester City unexpectedly won the Premier League. They followed it up with two shows at the King Power Stadium, which were organised in a matter of weeks and preceded by two warm up gigs in Bridlington and Swindon. The For Crying Out Loud tour officially started on 8 March 2017 with two gigs at the Sydney Opera House. It continued in April with several small warm up gigs throughout the UK and Ireland, leading up to a string of festivals in Europe and the UK, including a headline slot at Reading and Leeds Festival. In September 2018, Kasabian returned to North America, followed by a European tour in October and November. The year ended with an arena tour in the UK and Ireland. Songs performed From Kasabian *Club Foot *I.D. *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) *Processed Beats *Reason Is Treason *U Boat From Empire *British Legion *Empire *Shoot The Runner *Stuntman *The Doberman From West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *Fast Fuse *Fire *Take Aim *Underdog *Vlad The Impaler *Where Did All The Love Go? From Velociraptor! *Acid Turkish Bath (Shelter From The Storm) *Days Are Forgotten *Goodbye Kiss *La Fee Verte *Man Of Simple Pleasures *Re-Wired *Switchblade Smiles From 48:13 *Bumblebeee *Eez-Eh *Stevie *Treat From For Crying Out Loud *Are You Looking For Action? *Bless This Acid House *Comeback Kid *Ill Ray (The King) *Put Your Life On It *The Party Never Ends *Twentyfourseven *Wasted *You're In Love With A Psycho B-Sides & Covers *All Apologies *At The River *Crazy *Julie & The Moth Man *Praise You *Ready Or Not *You Got The Love Tour dates 2016 2017 2018 Visuals Opening acts *Blossoms (24 and 28 May 2016) *Phil Smith (26 May 2016) *Jeff Wootton (28 and 29 May 2016) *Slaves (29 May 2016, 30 October - 9 December 2017) *Cabbage (12 - 22 April 2017) *Nic Cester and The Milano Elettrica (21 - 23 July 2017) *The Sheila Divine (16 September 2017) *Spring King (23 and 24 March 2018) *Yonaka (10 June 2018) *Trampolene (20 June 2018) *DMA's (18 - 20 August 2018) *YOTA (23 August 2018) Trivia *On 28 May 2016 in Leicester, Put Your Life On It was performed live for the first time *On 28 and 29 May 2016 in Leicester, on 20 April 2017 in London and on 25 August 2017 at Reading Festival, Noel Fielding joined Kasabian on stage during Vlad The Impaler *On 28 and 29 May 2016 in Leicester and during the arena tour in November and December 2017, the band was joined by the DMU Gospel Choir for Put Your Life On It and L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) *On 8 March 2017 in Sydney, Comeback Kid was performed live for the first time *On 8 July 2017 at TRNSMT Festival, on 25 and 26 August at Reading and Leeds Festival, and during the arena tour in November and December, Kasabian were joined by an additional horn section *On 18 September 2017 in Toronto, Twentyfourseven was performed live for the first time *On 27 September 2017 in Mexico City, Wasted was performed live for the first time *On 9 December 2017 in Birmingham, Are You Looking For Action? was performed live for the first time, also featuring the DMU Gospel Choir *On 23 March 2018 in Halifax, Acid Turkish Bath (Shelter From The Storm) and The Party Never Ends were performed live for the for the first time, while Julie & The Moth Man was played for the first time in 8 years *On 23 August 2018 in London, You Got The Love was performed for the first time in 9 years Releases and broadcasts *Tracks from the gigs on 28 and 29 May 2016 in Leicester were released on the deluxe edition of For Crying Out Loud *Kasabian's gig in London on 19 April 2017 was streamed live on Twitch *Tracks from the gig in London on 20 April 2017 were broadcast on Radio X *TRNSMT Festival's set was broadcast in full by BBC Two *Full sets from Montreux Jazz Festival, Benicassim Festival, Afisha Picnic, Sziget Festival and Lollapalooza Paris were streamed live online *Lucca Summer Festival was broadcast live by Rai Radio 2 *Reading Festival's set was broadcast in full by BBC Four *Four tracks from Kasabian's Teenage Cancer Trust gig were broadcast by Absolute Radio *Warm Up Festival's set was broadcast live by RTVE Radio 3 *The O2 gig from 2 December 2017 was released in full on MelodyVR in May 2018 *The secret gig at Cato Music Mill Studios on 9 July 2018 was recorded for the Netflix show Once in a Lifetime Sessions and released on 15 December 2018 *Kasabian's full set from Isle of Wight Festival was broadcast on Absolute Radio and Sky References Category:Tours